


[podfic] Coffee Date

by Annapods



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (which ok canon), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: It’s just a silly crush, anyway, and Tony will get over it eventually. He’ll stop tripping over his tongue whenever Cute Delivery Guy flashes him one of his rare smiles, he’ll stop with the awful nervous jokes, he’ll stop having the urge to offer to replace the Hammer Tech prosthesis with a superior Stark Tech model, he’ll stop wondering how Cute Delivery Guy’s seemingly permanent five o’clock shadow might feel against his own cheeks, he’ll stop staring at Cute Delivery Guy’s ass when he leaves, and he’ll throw out his pathetic cup stash. Eventually.It’s not as if Cute Delivery Guy’s two minute stops in his workshop are the highlights of Tony’s days, or anything embarrassing like that.Written byPotrix.





	[podfic] Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuendeVerde4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coffee Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080062) by [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/cd) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/brtcd10dxa1dt3c/%5BMCU%5D%20Coffee%20Date.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/brtcd10dxa1dt3c/%5BMCU%5D%20Coffee%20Date.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for DuendeVerde4's birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Potrix for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 


End file.
